zenan's survivor's proluge, Floyd's story
by kvzm-and-zenan
Summary: the story of how floyd met up with wesley, ahsley, and D.


**Zenan's survivr's Prluge, Floyd's story**

**CRACK!**

"got ya" said floyd as he looked through the sights of his old fashion bolt-action hunting rifle. a few zombies wuld stumble out of the woods arund his farm everynce in a while, but he easily shot them. no zombie's were gonna take his animals from him...

before floyd knew it, it was already thursday. a truck came pulling into his drive way, and floyd instantly recognized his neighbor Cody Miller getting ut of the driver side. "don' shoot floyd its just me!" he yelled as he lked up at floyd, n the rof with his rifle raised. "i aint gonna shoot ya cody" said floyd as he lowered the ladder that was up there with him, down t the ground and climbed down to cody. "did ya hear?" asked cody "the military is gonna be making a evacuation pickup tomara' night at 8. you should come. we can all go to the safe zone" said cody in a kind vice with a smile. floyd looked a cody sternly and said "now i already told you i aint going no where you stupid jackass. just cause you is trying to be neighborly don't mean i want you to" with that floyd cold-cocked cody in the jaw,which made him fall over, and climbed back up to the roof. "you just a old angery dick cause you family's dead Floyd!" cody called up to him as he got into his the end of floyds drive way he stopped and blew the truck horn a bunch of times, then yelled to floyd "i hope they eat yo' old angery ass!" and then he took off. floyd heard the great screaming, and shouting as a horde came out of the forest on all sides of the farm, and started to bust through doors and windows into floyds house,barn,and shed. they started to attack his animal's, and floyd lost it. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" he screamed as he unloaded shot after shot ino the croud. he grabbed his half gone drink next to him, ripped of part of his shirt sleeve, and lit it on fire with his lighter. "take this you undead bastard's" floyd said quitly as he tossed it over the edge, and it unleashed a wave of fire.

just then a weird rope like thing wrapped around floyds stomache, and chest "what the.." it yanked him backwards, and floyd almost tripped and got dragged, but he braced himself with his feet on the chimney, and yanked as hard as he could, and felt the wet, rope-ish thing, feel like it ripped something at the end, and he fell on his back on he roof. he rolled over and grabbed his rifle, then he saw it. it had multiple tounges sticking out of huge bulges all over his head, and one of the tounge spots didnt have a tounge, but had blood poring out of it. Floyd snorted in amuesment at what he had done, and shot the thing with his rifle. when the fire stopped floyd climbed the ladder down could hear more of those things coming. he jumped in his trail blazer and floored it. he started to go down the road. floyd figured if he could go and get on the evac at cody' was only an hour drive down the dirt road.

as he drove he could swear he felt the ground shaking but thought it must just be the vehicle. the next thing floyd knew his trail blazer was barrel rolling sideways. it stopped on its side when it hit the trees on the side of the road. floyd was dazed only for a second, then he grabbed his rifle and climbed out the door above him. as he stood on the trail blazer, he saw the huge thing that had flipped him. it was 10 feet tall, had arms the size of tree trunks, and it stared at floyd wih hatred. he gave it the same look back, and jumped of the trail blazer onto a tree, right as the big thing hit the vehicle, and it went flying into the forest, smashing through the trees. floyd shot the beast in the head with his rifle, and the thing smashed into the tree he was in, knocking it down. floyd hit the ground on his back hard, and lay there. the beast ran up to him and tried to smash floyd by bringing both his fist's down on him. floyd rolled out of the way though, and shot its head again, then rolled back wards. he started to run back wards and unloaded six rounds through it head, but it kept running at him. floyd got an idea, and ran at the beast. the huge animal stopped moving and floyd could see it was confused. as he ran floyd dropped to the ground, and slid under it, unloading 4 shots during it, and came out behind the beast. if that didn't kill it e was fucked, because there was no way he could move i it attacked again. it turned and looked at floyd laying oon the ground, and went to run at him."son of a bit...YES" thought as he saw the creature stumble as it ran and then trip face first onto the dirt road. floyd stood and looked at it, while it was trying to pull it's self towards him with its huge muscular arms. "night" said floyd as he put one more round through its head and it lay still, bleeding from the bullet holes. "guess im walkin" said floyd as he started to walk towards cody's house.

when floyd got to cody's drive way he had no idea what time it was, but he hoped that it wasn't to late for the evac. as he walked down the drive way he heard a crashing sound ahead of him. he ran forward, and saw a huge zombie tackle a truck of the edge of the hill. floyd didnt no who was in there but he jumped down the hill anyway. he stumble and fel at the bottom. when floyd stood up he that there was a teenager in the truck who had passed out, and a dead zombie, who had one huge arm, crushed under the truck. floyd walked up and kicked out the front windshield. then floyd heard a sound and turned around in time to see a dirt bike come flying down the hill. a girl got off but thats all floyd could tell about her in the dark. "what happen-" she started, but floyd cut her off. "help me get the kid out of the truck" they pulled him out and leaned him up against the side of it. "is he gonna be alright?" they heard someone yell and turned around to see that there was a guy running down the hill from the farm house towards them, but thats not what had floyds attention. his attention was on the farm house evac which was on fire and destroyed. "what happened up there?" asked floyd. "dunno" said the other guy "it was like that when i got here a half-hour ago" "well thats great" said the floyd.

then flouyd remembered that the kid was still passed out on the ground. "uhum" floyd coffed as he indicated the kid. "i'll check" said the girl as she dropped to the ground next to him to feel for a pulse. "is he alright?" asked floyd "yea" said the girl and floyd gunted in annoyence. "then get the kid on his feet" the girl, and the other guy grabbed him and help the kid up, as floyd lit a cigarette. when the kid was up floyd asked "you ok kid?" and the kid answered "yea i think so" "good then lets find out whats up there" said floyd pointing up the hill towards the burning evac site. with that they all started up the hill...


End file.
